El regreso de los guerreros Z
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: Un grupo de guerreros con una gran sed de venganza, buscan exterminar a todos los saiyajins. Pan lo sabe y debe advertir a los demás, antes de que la maten a ella. Los guerreros son realmente fuertes. ¿Podrán al unirse todos vencerlo? PT


El regreso de los Guerreros Z  
_Autora: Princess Lalaith_

Habían pasado casi 10 años desde que los guerreros Z se habían enfrentado al Súper androide 17. Milk y su nuera Videl, y la amiga de estas, Bulma, se encontraban en la sala de la casa de esta última.

-¿Y a dónde dices que fue Gohan? –preguntó Milk

-A un congreso médico, -dijo Videl,

-Es un poco extraño estar tanto tiempo sin ellos.-dijo Milk, -Digo Gohan se fue hace dos semanas; Goten se fue a vivir a América desde hace casi tres años; Gokú y Vegeta se fueron a distintos planetas desde hace años; y Pan dijo que quería recorrer el mundo para volverse tan fuerte como su padre y abuelo.

-¿Y Trunks? –preguntó Videl.

-Es el actual gerente de "Cápsule Corp." Y pasa mucho tiempo encerrado en los talleres vigilando el trabajo; apenas si lo veo.-dijo Bulma triste

-Y yo que pensé que Pan y Trunks acabarían juntos, -dijo Videl.

-Si, pero ya ves, -dijo Bulma, -Se fueron, cada uno por su lado, y de eso ya hacen casi 7 años.

Milk y Videl asintieron.

* * *

Un rato después Trunks salía del taller de "Cápsule Corp.". Subió a su nave y conducía hacia su casa; mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar en Pan. La nieta de Goku era realmente una chica muy bonita; lamentablemente decidió viajar por el mundo antes que Trunks se decidiera a confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Trunks estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que varios seres extraños se le acercaban. En el último momento viró el volante y esquivó un rayo, pero por milímetros.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! –gritó Trunks dando otra vuelta.

Esquivó varios ataques hasta que uno le dio en un alerón. Tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia y salir corriendo a toda prisa.

Tras varios ataques que logró esquivar, uno lo hizo caer al piso. Trunks se giró y vio al ser preparase para lanzar un ataque; pero justo antes de hacerlo apareció un rayo (Trunks no sabía de donde), y destruyó al ser. Trunks volteó y vio una figura encapuchada.

Varios de los seres voltearon y se dirigieron hacia ella. Ésta alzó las manos y una fuerza invisible empujó a los extraños seres; luego, con un par de ataques los destruyó. Después de esto la figura descendió al suelo y se acercó a Trunks; le extendió la mano. Trunks titubeó, pero finalmente la aceptó y se apoyó en ella para ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la encapuchada

-Bien pero, ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Trunks confundido.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí, Trunks? –al decir esto, la figura se bajó la capucha

-¡Pan! –exclamó Trunks sorprendido

Ella sonrió.

-¿Pero cómo conseguiste ese poder? –preguntó Trunks, -Realmente me dejaste impresionado.

-Es una larga historia, -dijo Pan

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó Trunks

-Me dirigía a casa y sentí una presencia maligna, así que vine y te encontré a ti y a esos seres.-explicó Pan, -Y por cierto debemos irnos.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Trunks –Mi nave no puede volar así.

-No, pero nosotros si.

-¿Nosotros? –preguntó Trunks,-Pretendes que vayamos volando hasta la casa.

-¿Cómo si no? –preguntó Pan

-Pero no he volado en al menos 6 años, -replicó Trunks

-Entonces mejor toma mi mano.

Trunks tomó su mano. Pan cerró los ojos y se concentró un segundo.

-Sujétate fuerte, -le indicó a Trunks

Este apretó más su mano. Un segundo después salieron volando a una velocidad increíble. Trunks no podía creerlo, él jamás había alcanzado tal velocidad; y al examinar la energía de Pan notó que esta apenas si se había elevado un mínimo. Era en verdad increíble.

¿Pues qué había hecho Pan estos últimos años para conseguir ese poder?

Un par de minutos después descendieron. Trunks observó a su alrededor. Estaban cerca de la casa de su madre. Pan se cubrió con la capucha.

-¿Para qué haces eso? –preguntó Trunks

-Para que no me reconozcan, -respondió Pan

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Trunks

-Los guerreros espada, -respondió Pan

-¿Y quiénes son esos?

-Te explico después.

Trunks ya no insistió. Llegaron a casa de Bulma en poco tiempo.

-Hola madre, ya volví, -saludó Trunks al entrar.

-Hola hijo, -dijo Bulma, -¿Dónde está la nave?

-Surgieron algunos problemitas y tuve que dejarla, -dijo Trunks, -Pero eso no importa. Traje a una vieja amiga.

Pan se acercó, aún con el rostro oculto.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Videl

Pan se bajó la capucha.

-Mamá...-dijo Pan.

Videl corrió a abrazar a su hija. Milk y Bulma sonrieron.

-¿Pero qué te trae por aquí Pan? –preguntó Milk

-Nada bueno, de eso pueden estar seguras, -respondió Pan con una súbita seriedad.

-Voy a preparar la cena, -informó Bulma

-Te ayudo, -informó Videl

Ambas mujeres salieron, Milk se quedó con Trunks y Pan.

-¿Quién los atacó esta vez? –preguntó Milk

-¿Cómo sabes que fuimos atacados? –preguntó Pan asombrada.

-Te conozco, tú no volverías si no fuera por una razón muy fuerte; y la única razón fuerte para un saiyajin es que haya algún enemigo peligroso de por medio.

-Pues así es, -dijo Pan

-¿Qué tan peligroso es? –preguntó Milk

-Más que Súper androide 17, -respondió Pan

-¿Tanto así? –intervino Trunks preocupado

Pan asintió.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Milk

-Por principio de cuentas necesitamos encontrar a mi papá Gohan y a mi tío Goten. –dijo Pan –Después pediremos ayuda a Kami-sama para llegar con Ub, Vegeta, y mi abuelito Goku.

-¿Pero qué le diremos a mi madre, y la tuya? –preguntó Trunks

-Les diremos que necesito que me acompañes en algo muy importante, nada más. Si les dijéramos lo que vamos a hacer se morirían de nervios.-dijo Pan

-Pero...-comenzó Milk

-Pan tiene razón, -convino Trunks

Milk ya no insistió.

Un rato después los cinco cenaron. Al término de la cena Trunks habló.

-Pan, necesitamos hablar, -dijo Trunks

Pan asintió.

-¿Vamos al jardín? –invitó Trunks

Pan se puso de pie y lo siguió.

Una vez afuera se pusieron hablar.

-Por favor Pan, dime de una buena vez, ¿Qué buscan esta vez los enemigos? –pidió Trunks

-No qué, a quién, -dijo Pan –A Vegeta y Goku.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Trunks

-No estoy segura, creo que tiene algo que ver con una venganza personal contra ellos por ser Sayajins de raza pura.

-Por cierto, tú llamaste al enemigo guerreros espada, ¿Por qué?

-Este enemigo tiene por ejército a 10 guerreros, los guerreros espada, porque su poder radica en éstas. Parece ser que esta raza de guerreros ha existido desde hace siglos, y que casi se extinguió por las conquistas de los Saiyajins. Estuvieron siguiendo la energía saiyajin por varios planetas hasta aquí. Por eso es muy importante que, hagamos lo que hagamos, no usemos nuestro poder saiyajin. Hay que mantener nuestra identidad un secreto el mayor tiempo posible.

Trunks asintió seriamente; luego habló:

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? –preguntó él

-Cuando viajaba por el mundo participé en varios torneos de artes marciales, -contó Pan –En uno de ellos me tuve que enfrentar a uno de esos guerreros; casi me mata. Ni con mi poder de Supersaiyajin pude vencerlo. Entonces cuando terminó el torneo lo seguí; lo estuve espiando y averigüe todo lo que ya te dije. Me descubrieron y nuevamente trataron de matarme. Gracias a dios me enseñaron a borrar mi ki, al hacerlo ellos no pudieron localizarme.

-Espera, -interrumpió Trunks, -Dices que ni con tu poder de Supersaiyajin pudiste derrotar a ese guerrero; pero a los que casi me matan los hiciste polvo sin hacer un solo cambio en tu ki o en tu nivel de energía.

-Esos seres no eran nada comparado con las espadas, -explicó Pan, -Y si hubiera usado mi poder hubieran descubierto quien era. Por eso es muy importante que encontremos a los demás lo más pronto posible.

Trunks asintió en silencio

-Y hay que darnos prisa, -agregó Pan, -Mañana mismo tenemos que partir en busca de mi padre, y mi tío. Nos iremos volando hasta la ciudad donde es el Congreso; y lo sacaremos de ahí, por la fuerza si es necesario.

Trunks no respondió. No estaba muy seguro si alguien podía mover a Gohan "por la fuerza", pero con el poder que ya había visto tenía Pan no sabía que decir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano se levantaron y vistieron con ropa casual. Bulma y Videl los despidieron alegremente. Después Milk le entregó una caja metálica a Pan. Se acercó y le murmuró:

-Son sus trajes de batalla, -murmuró Milk, -Pueden usarlos para pelear; y tu padre y tu tío necesitarán una ropa cómoda.

-Gracias, -dijo Pan y se guardó la cajita en la mochila que traía.

-¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas? –preguntó Videl

-Si mamá, -respondió Pan acomodándose la mochila.

-Con este mapa virtual podrán localizar a Gohan, a Goten y el templo Sagrado-. Dijo Bulma entregándole una pequeña cápsula a Trunks. Este se la guardó en el cinto.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Pan poniéndose el manto.

-Si, -dijo Trunks poniéndose el suyo.

Ambos salieron al jardín.

-¿Cómo puedes ver con esto en la cara? –preguntó Trunks

Pan no respondió, concentró su energía. Trunks le tomó la mano y ambos salieron disparados al cielo.

Trunks permaneció en silencio durante el viaje; poniendo suma atención a los cambios en la energía de Pan, no había ninguno. Trunks estaba sumamente impresionado. Una hora después se detuvieron en la cima de la montaña.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos? –preguntó Trunks

-Ahora verás, -dijo Pan

Puso una mano en la frente de Trunks.

-Cierra los ojos, -le indicó Pan

Trunks lo hizo. Pan concentró toda su energía.

-Concéntrate, -dijo Pan

Así estuvieron un minuto. Después, y sin decir nada, Pan empujó a Trunks al vacío.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –gritó Trunks

-¡Concéntrate! –le gritó Pan

Trunks lo hizo, se detuvo a media caída. Después se dio la vuelta y voló como un relámpago de regreso hasta la cima de la montaña. Ahí Pan lo miraba sonriente.

-¿Cómo sabías que sucedería eso? –preguntó Trunks

-Cuando puse mi mano sobre ti sentí que tu poder aún estaba despierto. –explicó Pan, -Lo único que hice fue darte un susto lo suficientemente fuerte para que tu poder saliera a flote de nuevo. Ahora si, hay que continuar nuestro viaje.

Diciendo esto se disparó hacía el cielo nuevamente. Trunks tardó un par de segundos en alcanzarla, pero lo logró (sin necesidad de usar sus poderes de Supersaiyajin).

* * *

Cerca del mediodía llegaron a Hong Kong (Donde se llevaba a cabo el Congreso). Se mantuvieron a flote fuera de las oficinas, y cuando terminaron detuvieron a Gohan en una calle sola.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Gohan dejando su portafolios y alzando la guardia.

-Tómalo con calma papá, -dijo Pan bajándose la capucha y haciendo señas a Trunks de que hiciera lo mismo –Somos nosotros.

-¿Pan? ¿Trunks? –Gohan estaba confundido, -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos por ti, -dijo Pan.

-No entiendo, -dijo Gohan

-Te explicaremos en el camino, -dijo Pan

-¿Camino a donde? –preguntó Gohan

-A buscar al tío Goten, -respondió Pan

Gohan los miró confundido.

-Mira Gohan, ni yo lo entiendo bien, -dijo Trunks

-¿Confías en mí papá? –preguntó Pan

-Claro que sí, -respondió Gohan

-Entonces sígueme, -pidió Pan

-Lo bueno es que ya terminó el Congreso, -dijo Gohan finalmente cediendo, -. Pero, ¿Qué le diré a tu mamá?

-Ella ya sabe, -respondió Pan subiéndose la capucha.

Trunks sacó una cápsula y apareció una manta; se la entregó a Gohan. Gohan se la puso sin entender porque tanto misterio.

Después los tres se elevaron y se alejaron. Al llegar a una isla descendieron.

-¿Ahora si podrías explicarme qué sucede? –preguntó Gohan

Pan le contó lo mismo que a Trunks.

-¿Y por qué necesitamos a tu tío Goten? –preguntó Gohan

-Necesitamos estar todos los saiyajins unidos para vencerlos, -explicó Pan -. Solos nunca podríamos.

A Gohan se le hacía increíble que su hija pensara que ellos tres no podían solos.

-Mejor créele Gohan, -dijo Trunks, -He visto el poder que tiene, y si dice que no podemos, pues por algo será.

Gohan asintió.

-Mañana mismo debemos partir a América, -dijo Pan

Trunks y Gohan asintieron. Esa noche la pasaron en la isla desierta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desde muy temprano partieron hacia América volando. Gohan también estaba asombrado por la asombrosa facilidad que tenía Pan para volar a grandes velocidades.

Les tomó casi todo el día cruzar el Océano Pacífico. Al anochecer llegaron a la costa Oeste de EE.UU. Ahí pasaron la noche; al amanecer Gohan notó algo.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Goten? –preguntó él.

-Es cierto, -dijo Trunks

Sacó la cápsula y la abrió. Había una especie de radar que les marcó que Goten estaba en la sierra no muy lejos de ahí.

-Démonos prisa, -dijo Pan

Los tres se pusieron los mantos y se elevaron.

Llegar a la sierra fue fácil, lo difícil fue encontrar a Goten. Tardaron un par de horas; pero finalmente Pan percibió su ki.

-Por allá, -les señaló a Trunks y Gohan.

Voló a toda velocidad y al cabo de un rato vio a su tío de espaldas. Se acercó, ya iba a hablar cuando de pronto su tío se volteó y la atacó.

-¡Oye! –gritó Pan esquivando el rayo.

Esquivó algunos otros y luego fue a tierra.

Goten siguió atacando y Pan desvió los ataques.

-Calma tío, -dijo Pan, -No querrás matar a tu única sobrina.

Al decir esto Pan se bajó la capucha.

-¡Pan! –exclamó Goten

Trunks y Gohan llegaron y se bajaron la capucha.

-¡Hermano! –exclamó Goten, -¡Trunks!

-Oye, ¿Por qué me atacaste? –preguntó Pan

-Lo siento, -se disculpó Goten, -Creí que eran esos espadachines de la otra vez

-¿Espadachines? –preguntó Gohan

-Entonces ya estuvieron aquí, -sentenció Pan

-¿Estuvieron? ¿Quiénes? –preguntó Goten

Trunks y Gohan se miraron en silencio.

-Mejor vamos a tu cabaña, -dijo Gohan

Goten asintió sin comprender; pero guió al trío a su cabaña.

Una vez ahí Goten les invitó algo de tomar y descansaron de la travesía mientras Pan narraba por tercera vez lo que sabía sobre el enemigo.

Goten se puso muy serio.

-Y por eso tenemos que darnos prisa y encontrar a nuestro padre y a Vegeta, -dijo Gohan.

-Y a Ub, -agregó Trunks

-Si, pero ¿Cómo los vamos a encontrar? –preguntó Goten

-Para eso pediremos ayuda a Kami-sama y Mr. Popo en el Templo Sagrado, -dijo Pan resueltamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente volvieron a Japón y de inmediato fueron al Templo Sagrado. Aún llevaban puestos los mantos, así que cuando Mr. Popo los vio se alarmó y corrió al interior del Templo en busca de Kami-sama. Unos minutos después Kami-sama salió con su bastón levantado.

-¿Quiénes son? ¡Hablen! –ordenó Kami-sama

-¿No me recuerdas viejo amigo? –preguntó Gohan aún cubierto.

-¿Gohan? –preguntó Kami-sama

Éste se quitó el manto.

-Gohan amigo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, -dijo Kami-sama

-Algunos años, -dijo Gohan, -Pero tú no has cambiado mucho.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó Kami-sama

Los demás se quitaron los mantos

-Mi hermano Goten, -dijo Gohan, -Mi hija Pan, y mi antiguo alumno, Trunks.

Kami-sama los saludó.

-¿Y qué los trae por aquí? –preguntó Kami-sama

-Eso no es tan agradable, -dijo Gohan serio, luego miró a su hija.

-Solo digamos que mi abuelito y el Sr. Vegeta están en peligro y necesitamos encontrarlos antes que nuestros enemigos, -dijo Pan.

-¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo?-preguntó Kami-sama

-Pan piensa que tú podrías ayudarnos a localizar en que planeta se encuentran ellos; y tal vez ayudarnos a llegar. –explicó Trunks

-Si, tal vez pueda hacerlo, -aceptó Kami-sama –Aunque me tomará algunas horas localizar al Sr. Goku y el Sr. Vegeta.

-Mientras tanto nosotros nos cambiaremos de ropa. –dijo Pan

Los demás la miraron confundidos.

-Bueno, no creerán que vamos a pelear en esta ropa. –dijo Pan

Ella llevaba un conjunto de pantalón y blusa, Goten un uniforme de pelea algo roto; Gohan aún iba de traje, y Trunks con ropa muy sencilla.

Pan sonrió, se quitó su mochila y sacó la caja metálica. Sacó cuatro cápsulas, las abrió y arrojó a los pies de cada quien. Las cápsulas se abrieron y ante cada uno apareció un atuendo completo.

-Los hizo Milk, -les informó Pan

Cada uno se puso el nuevo atuendo

Los de Gohan, Goten y Trunks eran una camisa, un pantalón, una faja, muñequeras, y zapatos tan ligeros como los que usaba Piccoro. Al pensar en Piccoro a Gohan se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Cuando Trunks vio a Pan dejó escapar un suspiro. Ese traje hacía resaltar su juvenil belleza aún más. Una blusa y un pantalón corto, guantes abiertos y zapatos ligeros; Su cabello corto cubierto con una pañoleta. Era un atuendo muy parecido al que usaba cuando niña, para ayudar a combatir a Bebi y a muchos otros; solo que en ese entonces no tenía el poder, ni la belleza de ahora.

Un rato después volvió Kami-sama seguido de Mr. Popo.

-Los encontré,-dijo él –Están en el planeta Rekon, en la galaxia Coldron.

-¿Nos puedes mandar ahí? –preguntó Gohan

-Esta un poco lejos, pero sí, creo que sí, -respondió Kami-sama.

-¿Están listos? –preguntó Gohan

Todos asintieron

-Bien, -dijo Kami-sama, -Tómense de las manos, concéntrense. Usen el poder de su ki.

Así lo hicieron.

-Adiós amigos, -se despidió Kami-sama, -Suerte.

* * *

Unos segundos después Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Pan se encontraban en un planeta muy extraño.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Pan

-Si todo salió bien, -dijo Goten, -Este debe ser el planeta Rekon.

-Pues eso espero porque... –Trunks se interrumpió al ver a Pan súbitamente seria. -¿Qué te ocurre Pan?

-Problemas, -dijo Pan, -Los kis de mi abuelito, de Vegeta y de Ub. Y otros muy poderosos. Deben ser los guerreros espada.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos, -dijo Goten concentrándose.

-No lo hagas, -lo detuvo Pan, -Nos detectarán.

-¿Entonces que sugieres? –preguntó Goten

-Que primero observemos lo que sucede, -dijo Pan

Los demás aceptaron el plan y siguieron a Pan.

Se escondieron entre unas rocas y desde ahí vieron a Ub, Vegeta y Goku peleando contra lo que parecían ser dos espadachines y más de 10 seres extraños.

-Son dos guerreros espada, -dijo Pan

-¿Y los otros? –preguntó Gohan

-Son como los que me atacaron a mí, -dijo Trunks

-No, -negó Pan, -Estos tienen un ki más alto; por lo tanto su poder también es mayor.

Los tres guerreros estaban teniendo serios problemas para mantenerse al nivel de los enemigos. Incluso con Goku en el nivel de Supersaiyajin 4.

-Esto es grave, -dijo Goten.

-Más de lo que imaginan, -dijo Pan, -Esos seres no están usando todo su poder.

-Mejor les ayudamos, -dijo Gohan

Los demás asintieron.

Justo en ese momento uno de los guerreros alzó la espada contra Goku, ya lo iba a golpear cuando un rayo amarillo lanzó la espada por los aires. Goku volteo y vio a Gohan aún con las manos en alto. El guerrero se fue contra el, pero antes de que llegara otro ataque lo detuvo, era Goten.

-¡Gohan! ¡Goten! –exclamó Goku

Un guerrero iba a lastimar a Vegeta con la espada; cuando otra se interpuso.

-No te atrevas a lastimar a mi padre, -dijo Trunks y se enzarzó en duelo.

Mientras tanto:

-¡Kai-lai-moon!

Una figura que parecía una luna plateada surgió y arremetió contra uno de los seres destruyéndolo. Todos estaban asombrados.

-¡Pan! –exclamó Ub

Pan repitió el ataque varias veces. Los extraños seres, llamados youmas, se multiplicaron y atacaron a Pan. Gohan, Goten y Trunks se transformaron en supersaiyajins (Vegeta ya estaba y Goku en fase 4). Minutos después todos estaban en la fase 3; menos Pan, ella seguía normal.

Durante mucho tiempo estuvieron combatiendo; hasta que Goku destruyó a un guerrero; después con una combinación entre el ataque de Gohan, el de Goten, y el de Trunks destruyeron al otro. Y entre Ub, Vegeta, y Pan acabaron con los youmas.

-Los acabamos, -dijo Gohan conforme

-Pero vendrán más, -sentenció Pan

Al término de esto se sentaron a descansar en el interior de una cueva.

-¿Cómo sabían dónde estábamos? –preguntó Vegeta

-Le pedimos a Kami-sama que nos dijera, -respondió Trunks

-¿Por qué vinieron aquí? –preguntó Goku.

-Porque esos guerreros nos atacaron, a mi, a Trunks y a mi tío Goten. –dijo Pan –Yo los había estado espiando y descubrí que sus intenciones son matarlos, a ti y a Vegeta, como parte de una venganza.

-Así es, -dijo Vegeta, -Esos seres son los youmas. Los conquistamos casi 30 años antes de nuestra destrucción. Parece que ahora que nos encontraron a Kakaroto y a mí nos piensan cobrar las deudas.

-Pero yo oí que dijeron algo de las 10 Espadas, -repuso Pan

-Así es, -dijo Vegeta, -Esos son los diez youmas más poderosos.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Más tarde mientras todos descansaban Goku se acercó a Pan para hablar con ella.

-Hola Pan, -saludó Goku.

-Hola abuelito, -saludó Pan

-¿Por qué no te transformaste en supersaiyajin? –preguntó Goku

-¿Tú sabes...? –comenzó Pan

-Si, yo sé que tú te puedes transformar en supersaiyajin. Pero no me gustan esas razones para no transformarte. Estás confundida en tus sentimientos; hay dos personas que te atraen y eso te hace sentir extraña. Eso no tiene nada de malo. Pero no debes dejar que impida que tus poderes fluyan. Hay más enemigos y necesitaremos el poder que tú posees, piénsalo.

Pan asintió. Goku se alejó y ella siguió reflexionando.

-Mi abuelito tiene razón, -dijo Pan, -De nada sirve el corazón si te bloquea la razón. Debo hacer a un lado mis sentimientos y dejar que mis poderes fluyan, si no, algún día me arrepentiré.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando Pan despertó vio a Goku y a Vegeta muy serios.

-Se acercan, -dijo Goku

Pan se concentró, podía sentirlo, decenas de presencias juntas

-Iremos a enfrentarlos, -dijo Vegeta elevándose.

-Despierta a los demás, -indicó Goku alejándose.

Cuando se fueron Pan se puso de pie.

-¡Papá! ¡Tío! ¡Trunks! ¡Despierten! –gritó ella

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Trunks

-Problemas, -dijo Pan, -Mi abuelito y Vegeta se adelantaron.

-Vamos pues, -dijo Goten

Los cuatro salieron disparados hacia donde marcaban los kis.

Esta vez eran 3 guerreros espada y más de 20 youmas.

Goku se transformó en supersaiyajin 4; Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Vegeta en el nivel 3; Pan y Ub no hicieron cambio y atacaron con su poder normal. Goku se deshizo de un guerrero, Vegeta y Trunks de otro, y Gohan y Goten del otro; Ub y Pan destruyeron a los youmas.

Esa día Pan tampoco se había convertido en supersaiyajin, cosa que no agradaba mucho a Goku. Aún así no le dijo nada a su nieta, en vez de eso fue a hablar con Trunks y Ub.

-Se que la próxima vez que nos ataquen serán 4 guerreros, -dijo Goku –Vegeta y yo nos encargaremos cada quien de uno, Gohan y Goten de otro, y ustedes dos ayuden a Pan a enfrentarse al otro.

-¿Por qué nos pide eso Sr. Goku? –preguntó Ub

-Temo que mi nieta no confía en sus poderes y pueda salir lastimada, -Explicó Goku

Trunks asintió.

* * *

Al día siguiente durante la batalla Vegeta estaba teniendo problemas con un guerrero, pero Trunks no acudió; Ub no podía solo con todos los youmas; pero aún así, ni Trunks ni Ub dejaban que Pan se alejara de ellos. Lo cual la hizo molestarse mucho.

-Trunks, ¿Por qué no ayudas a tu padre? –preguntó Pan

-El estará bien, -respondió Trunks

-Ub, déjame con este guerrero, tú ve con los youmas, -dijo Pan

-No, -se negó Ub

-¡Ya basta! –gritó Pan -¡Dejen de tratar de querer protegerme! ¡Yo puedo cuidarme! ¡No soy una niña! ¡Ya tengo 16 años!

Pan estaba furiosa, lo cual de cierta forma le sirvió para olvidar sus pensamientos y aclarar su mente. Su pañoleta cayó al suelo mientras se transformaba en supersaiyajin. Todos estaban impresionados. Trunks estaba sin habla; el ki de Pan se había disparado de forma impresionante.

-¡Gold kai-lai-moon! –gritó Pan

Una luna de luz, esta vez dorada, surgió de sus manos; Su ataque desintegró a la mitad de los youmas.

Los demás aprovecharon la distracción de los guerreros para atacarlos. Pan acabó en segundos con los demás youmas; mientras que los demás se encargaron de destruir a los guerreros espada.

Al término Pan cayó desmayada; Trunks la sujetó antes de que llegara al suelo. Tardó unos segundos en despertar, cuando lo hizo su cabello volvió a la normalidad y ella se amarró la pañoleta.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que podías transformarte en supersaiyajin? –preguntó Vegeta

Pan no respondió, sólo se alejó en silencio.

-¿Usted sabía que eso sucedería? –preguntó Ub a Goku

-Si, -dijo Goku, -Aunque no creí que sería a esa magnitud.

-¿Qué hay de malo? –preguntó Trunks

-Si Pan vuelve a disparar su ki tan súbitamente y no cuida su energía a la hora de efectuar sus ataques le puede costar la vida, -dijo Goku

-Si Pan sabe lo que tu acabas de decir, -dijo Goten, -No me extraña que no se transformara en supersaiyajin antes. Sabe los riesgos que corre.

-No es eso, no necesariamente, -dijo Gohan –Papá debes recordar los problemas que tenía yo para volverme supersaiyajin en un principio; y cuando lo hacía se apoderaba de mí una actitud arrogante y obsesiva.

-Cierto, -admitió Goku, -Es posible que Pan lo sepa y no quiera poner a otros en peligro por su actitud; en especial a aquellos que permanecen cerca de ella todo el tiempo.

Trunks y Ub se sonrojaron ligeramente.

Mientras tanto Pan estaba muy enojada consigo misma.

-Esto no debió pasar, -dijo Pan, -Me había prometido no volver a perder el control. No puede ser, pude haberme matado; o peor aún, lastimado a Trunks o a Ub. –suspira, -Ellos me estaban protegiendo, debió ser plan de mi abuelito. De seguro el no sabía lo que sucedería, si ni yo misma entiendo bien por que sucede...

Recuerda cuando viajaba por el mundo:

Una maestra de combate que había tenido y que había tratado de enseñarle a controlar su poder le dijo una vez:

-Necesitas que haya equilibrio entre tu corazón y la razón. Cuando logres ese equilibrio interior se reflejará en el exterior. Podrás controlar tus poderes de supersaiyajin, y pasar al nivel 3. Esa será la prueba de que has encontrado el equilibrio, y tu lugar en el universo.

-¿Pero cómo puedo lograr todo eso? –había preguntado Pan

-Primero pon en orden tus sentimientos, -dijo la maestra, -Luego haz lo mismo con tus pensamientos. Una vez que hayas logrado eso únelo, será difícil, pero cuando lo hayas logrado habrás encontrado el equilibrio.

-Y yo necesito encontrar ese equilibrio, antes de la siguiente batalla, -dijo Pan seriamente.

Se cruzó de piernas y comenzó a flotar. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Por su mente pasaban tantas cosas:

El viaje por el universo en busca de las esferas del dragón...La traición de Giru...Cuando creyó que Trunks había muerto....Cuando Trunks se sacrificó para salvarla...Cuando apareció Bebi....Cuando Trunks quedó poseído y trató de matarla; eso hizo que Pan sufriera tanto... Cuando Gohan (poseído) trató de matarla y Ub la salvó....Pan había tratado de ayudarlo pero había sido inútil...Después que Ub se había convertido en chocolate; lo cual puso a Pan muy nerviosa...Después Trunks llegó y salvó a Pan de ser aplastada... Después ambos unieron poderes con Gohan y Goten para dárselos a Goku...Ub volvió a la normalidad...Después Trunks reparó a Giru...Cuando asistieron a varios lugares; a veces con Trunks, a veces con Ub...

Así estuvo Pan durante mucho tiempo. Trunks tenía tantas ganas de hablar con Pan, pero esta estaba demasiado concentrada, y Trunks no quería interrumpirla.

Gohan tampoco interrumpía a Pan, pero se imaginaba lo que ella hacía. Por lo que le había dicho Goku dos noches atrás, estaba seguro que Pan no lo había olvidado. Sabía que Pan haría hasta lo imposible por controlar sus poderes.

Mientras todos dormían Pan seguía con su meditación. Goten pensaba que ya era demasiado tiempo; pero Goku y Gohan dijeron que no la molestaran; Vegeta pensaba que Pan lo único que quería era preocupar a los demás.

* * *

Muy temprano Goku sintió el ki del enemigo. Esta vez eran menos kis, pero muy poderosos.

-Vamos, -dijo Goku

-Pero Pan...-dijo Ub

-Ella vendrá cuando esté lista, -dijo Gohan

Así ellos se fueron a donde nacía el poderoso ki.

-Ahora si necesitamos todo el poder que podamos reunir. –dijo Gohan

Goku se transformó en supersaiyajin 3 y se fusionó con Vegeta en la misma fase; formando a Gogeta. Después Trunks y Goten se fusionaron formando a Gotrenks. Entre esos dos guerreros se enfrentaron con el guerrero espada; mientras que Gohan y Ub pelearon con los youmas.

Mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo Pan iba uniendo las imágenes; tratando de unir sus pensamientos con sus sentimientos, lo cual no estaba resultando nada fácil.

En la batalla Goku y los suyos estaban teniendo graves dificultades.

-¿Por qué está pasando esto? –preguntó Gotrenks

-No hay razón, -dijo Gogeta –A los de ayer los vencimos en segundos

-Pero sientan su ki, -dijo Gotrenks –Es diferente, con más poder.

-Así es, -dijo el guerrero

Los saiyajins se detuvieron en seco.

-Puede hablar, -dijo Ub

-Así es, -repitió el guerrero, -Yo soy el líder de las 10 espadas, nadie puede contra mí.

El guerrero atacó y provocó que las dos fusiones se separaran.

-Esto no es bueno, -dijo Trunks

El guerrero los atacó nuevamente y los mandó a volar. Con dificultades los cuatro se pusieron de pie; Gohan y Ub fueron a ayudarlos (tras acabar con los youmas).

-¡Soy invencible! –gritó el guerrero

-Pan, date prisa, -murmuró Goku

Justo en ese momento en la mente de Pan había dos imágenes: los saiyajins, y en otra Ub. Después ambas se unieron. Lo cual significaba que Pan había logrado el equilibrio. Aún con los ojos cerrados y flotando, separó las piernas y estiró las manos. Se cayó la pañoleta, su cabello se puso rubio y además le creció bastante; Pan había alcanzado el nivel 3 de supersaiyajin.

Pan abrió los ojos y buscó el ki de su abuelito. Lo sintió, y junto con este sintió que estaban en un grave peligro. Se puso muy nerviosa y salió volando en su busca.

En el campo de batalla todos estaban muy heridos. Lo único que se oía era la risa fría y cruel del guerrero al estar a punto de matar a sus oponentes.

¿Por qué tardará tanto?, se repetía Goku, ¿Es que acaso no logró equilibrarse?

Ub estaba inconsciente; Gohan, Goten, y Trunks habían vuelto a la fase normal; y aunque Vegeta y Goku seguían como supersaiyajins, ninguno de sus ataques lastimaba al enemigo.

-¡Acabaré con ustedes de una buena vez! –gritó el guerrero y lanzó la espada hacia Gohan

Una enorme luna dorada surgió de entre las rocas y lanzó la espada muy lejos.

-¿Quién...? –comenzó el guerrero

-¡Primero tendrás que enfrentarme a mí maldito! –gritó Pan

Todos voltearon a ver a Pan. Estaban asombrados. Trunks notó que esta vez no había odio en sus ojos, sino decisión. Goku sonrió satisfecho.

El guerrero estaba muy enojado y arremetió contra Pan. Esta lo esquivó varias veces y luego usó su ki para alejarlo.

Al ver que no podía acercarse a Pan el guerrero fue contra el saiyajin mas cercano, Trunks.

-¡No te atrevas! - gritó Pan y salió disparada hacia Trunks.

Llegó en el último momento, quitó a Trunks y le devolvió el ataque al guerrero.

Pan dejó a Trunks en el suelo y sonrió.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Pan

Trunks asintió.

-¿Ustedes están bien? –preguntó Pan

Los demás asintieron.

En eso Pan sintió el ki del guerrero. Tomó la espada que Trunks tenía en su espalda, se dio la vuelta y bloqueó el ataque del guerrero en el último momento.

Estuvieron algunos minutos en duelo. Entonces Pan uso su ki para alejarlo y aprovechando hizo un ataque poderosísimo.

-¡Mega kai-lai-moon!

El guerrero no tuvo tiempo de moverse; fue desintegrado completamente con el ataque de Pan.

Después de esto Pan bajo al suelo y volvió a la normalidad. Ayudó a los demás a ponerse de pie.

-Lo lograste, -dijo Goku.

-Tenía tanto miedo de no haber llegado a tiempo. –dijo Pan

-Con todos los ataques que realizaste y tu ki sigue como si nada, -dijo Trunks

-No creas, -dijo Pan, -Otra batalla así ahorita y yo me encontraría en seria desventaja.

-Lo bueno es que esto ya terminó, -dijo Goten

-No, no ha terminado, -negó Vegeta.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Gohan

-Los youmas no atacan a menos que alguien se los ordene, -dijo Vegeta, -Y se bien que el poder que enfrentamos hoy es solo una parte del verdadero poder de un rey youma.

-Eso significa...-comenzó Trunks

-Aún nos falta combatir la raíz de nuestros problemas, -dijo Vegeta

Los demás lo miraron muy serios.

Cuando Ub despertó volvieron al campamento. La mayoría estaban muy débiles y fueron directo a sentarse. En cambio Pan se hincó, abrió su mochila y comenzó a sacar todo lo que traía.

-¿Qué buscas? –preguntó Goten

-Estoy segura que por aquí traigo... ya, aquí están...Pan alzó un saquito sonriendo.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Trunks

-Semillas del ermitaño, -dijo Pan sacando algunas, -Me las dio el maestro Karim antes de comenzar mi viaje y la verdad no las necesité.

Le dio una semilla a cada quien. Con eso cada quien recuperó sus energías. Esa noche la pasaron tranquilamente.

* * *

Por la mañana Pan buscó su pañoleta y la guardó en la mochila (si se iba a volver a transformar en supersaiyajin ni caso tenía que se la pusiera).

En cierto momento mientras los demás entrenaban Trunks se acercó a Pan y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Trunks, -dijo Pan sonriendo

-Hola Pan, -dijo Trunks

Pan iba a decir algo pero Trunks habló antes.

-Necesitamos hablar, -dijo Trunks

Pan asintió; pero antes de que pudieran moverse llegó Gohan.

-Dense prisa chicos, hay problemas, -les dijo él.

-Ya vamos, -dijo Pan.

Llegaron al campo de batalla con sus poderes al máximo.

Al ver al rey de los youmas todos quedaron asombrados por el tremendo ki que se sentía. Pan se preparó para elevarse, Trunks se puso junto a ella; pero justo antes de que se elevaran se les acercó Goku.

-No combatas aún Pan, -dijo Goku

-¿Por qué no abuelito? –preguntó Pan

-Deja que Goten, Gohan, Vegeta y yo probemos primero. –dijo Goku. –A ti te dejaremos como nuestra carta del triunfo.

Pan asintió y Goku se alejó.

Cuando Trunks la miró notó temor y duda en su mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Trunks, -Deberías estar orgullosa de que Goku te considere su carta del triunfo.

-Esa fue una mentira, -dijo Pan

Trunks no entendía.

-Mi abuelito dijo eso, pero esa no es la verdadera razón que el tiene para que yo no combata, -dijo Pan

-¿Entonces cuál es? –preguntó Trunks

-Este enemigo es muy poderoso, -dijo Pan, -Mi abuelito sabe que ni con todo mi poder podré derrotarlo. Solo conseguiría que me maten. Él no quiere eso.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –preguntó Trunks

-Porque es la verdad, -dijo Pan

-¿Entonces que piensas hacer?

-Aún no lo sé.

Y para no hacérselas cardiaca solo les diré que pasó cerca de una hora y la batalla continuaba; con la única diferencia de que los guerreros saiyajin iban disminuyendo sus energías a cada momento. Esto fue a tal grado que solo Goku pudo continuar.

De pronto Pan se percató de algo.

-¿Sientes ese ki? –preguntó Pan

-Si, -respondió Trunks

-No ha cambiado, -dijo Pan

-¿Y qué con eso? –preguntó Trunks, -Ha de ser muy fuerte.

-No, alguien, o algo lo reabastece continuamente de energía.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente. Sígueme.

Trunks la siguió sin entender completamente.

Después de un par de minutos se detuvieron ante lo que parecían ser 10 espadas clavadas en la roca.

-Aquí esta, -dijo Pan, -Estas espadas son la fuente de energía de los youmas.

-Hay que moverlas, -dijo Trunks y lanzó un ataque.

-No, -dijo Pan

Las espadas absorbieron el poder del ataque de Trunks.

-Eso no va a funcionar, -dijo Pan, -Necesitamos separar las espadas.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Trunks –No tenemos ningún poder interior o...

-Poder interior, -repitió Pan –. Poder interior...energía interior...espíritu interior... el ki. ¡Eso es!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Trunks -¿Qué es?

-Necesitamos usar el poder de nuestro ki.

Trunks no captaba muy bien las cosas. Pan se paró frente a las espadas, alzó su mano y trató de enfocar el poder de su ki para moverlas. Pero la energía de Pan no era suficiente. Trunks dudó unos segundos, pero después se puso junto a ella y la imitó.

-No podré, -dijo Pan

-No te rindas, -le dijo Trunks

-Es demasiado para mí, -dijo Pan

-Aquí estoy yo para apoyarte, -dijo Trunks

Con su mano libre tomó la libre de Pan.

En ese momento ambos vieron una imagen en su mente: Ellos dos tomados de las manos. Era como ver lo que hacían en un espejo; solo que no había espejo, y ellos tenían los ojos cerrados.

Se sintió una ola de energía al unirse el poder de ambos kis.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Gohan

-Son dos kis pero...-comenzó Goten

-Se sienten como uno solo, -concluyó Ub

Después de un par de minutos finalmente Pan y Trunks consiguieron reunir la energía suficiente para mover las espadas.

-Lo logramos... lo logramos...-repetía Pan

Trunks sonrió. Estaban muy felices y se abrazaron, de pronto Pan sintió algo,

-Mi abuelito, -dijo ella y salió disparada, Trunks con ella.

De vuelta en el campo de batalla. El rey youma no parecía notar aún la falta de las espadas; pero lo que si era peligroso era que Goku ya no tenía energías.

-¿Dónde estaban muchachos? –preguntó Goten

-Quitándole a este youma su fuente energía, -dijo Pan.

En eso Goku cayó al suelo. Gohan y Goten detuvieron su caída.

-Pero ahora lo que necesitamos es que mi abuelito tenga su energía, -dijo Pan

-Podemos darle la nuestra, -dijo Goten, -Bueno, la que nos queda.

-Pero primero, -dijo Trunks, -Hay que distraer a ese. –dijo Trunks

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Gohan.

Trunks tuvo una idea.

-Todos cierren los ojos, -indicó Trunks.

Todos obedecieron

-¡Kai-O-Ken! –gritó él

-¡Ah! –gritó el rey -¿Qué es eso?

-Eso lo entretendrá, -dijo Trunks

-Yo los respaldaré, -dijo Ub

Mientras tanto Goku se puso al centro de un círculo formado por los otros 5 saiyajins. Ellos usaron su poder en transformarse al nivel de supersaiyajin 3. Después se esforzaron en mandarle sus energías a Goku.

Dio resultado. Sobretodo gracias a que Trunks y Pan aún conservaban el 80 de su poder. Lograron que Goku recuperara todas sus energías justo antes que el enemigo se repusiera del ataque. Gohan, Goten, y Vegeta bajaron lentamente al suelo. Pan se dejó caer en brazos de Trunks, este la cargó y la depositó con cuidado en el suelo.

Mientras tanto en el aire Goku juntó todas sus energías para el ataque. El rey trató de atacar pero Ub mandó su ki para formar un escudo.

-¡Maldito! –gritó el rey y lo atac

Ub se movió en el último momento.

Cuando el rey youma volteó vio a Goku atacarlo.

-¡Kame-Hame-Haaaa! –atacó Gokú.

El rey youma no tuvo tiempo de moverse, menos de contraatacar.

En ese ataque iba todo el poder reunido. Con eso fue suficiente. Del rey youma sólo quedaron sus cenizas, las cuales se perdieron después en la inmensidad del espacio.

Todos estaban muy satisfechos de haber obtenido la victoria. Volvieron al campamento y se comieron cada uno una semilla del ermitaño.

Pasaron la última noche en el planeta Rekon descansando. Pan se alejó un poco de los demás para reflexionar. No podía olvidar cuando Trunks la apoyó; cuando sintió que el ki de ella y el de él eran uno solo.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro. No volteó, ya sabía quien era.

-Trunks, -dijo Pan.

Trunks sonri

-Gracias por apoyarme, -dijo Pan, -Gracias por haber estado ahí conmigo.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, -dijo Trunks, -Ese es mi mayor deseo, estar siempre contigo Pan, para apoyarte, para ayudarte, para protegerte, para amarte...

Pan sonrió y se acurrucó en los brazos de Trunks. Eso era tan bonito. Lástima que no podía ser eterno, o tal vez sí.

* * *

De regreso en el planeta Tierra los saiyajins se despidieron de Ub, quien volvió a su país. Después los demás fueron a casa de Bulma.

Ahí Milk, Videl, y Bulma los recibieron muy felices de tener de vuelta a sus maridos e hijos. Bulma y Videl se percataron de que Trunks y Pan llegaron tomados de las manos y sonrieron.

-Ya lo ven, -dijo Videl, -Después de todo no me equivoqué.

Bulma y Milk rieron.

-¿De qué se ríen? –preguntó Trunks

Las tres mujeres no contestaron.

-No te equivocaste, -repitió Pan, -¿En qué?

-En nada Pan, -dijo Milk, -En nada

Trunks y Pan se miraron confundidos. No entendían nada pero la verdad no les importaba. Habían vencido al enemigo, y ellos estaban juntos; nada más tenía importancia en ese momento, nada.

FIN 

Este es mi primer Fanfic de Dragon Ball.

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque se que no va muy de acuerdo con el seguimiento de la caricatura, no creo que eso importe mucho.

Sea como sea se reciben críticas a: 


End file.
